1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools, and more particularly to tools hand-held by a user, such as waxer-buffers, that may be made more ergonomically correct.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held tools have been in use for a long time. It is common to use a router or an orbital sander on a flat plane which is parallel to the floor of a work area. Typically, if a board needs to be sanded or routed, the board is laid flat on a table, two saw horses, or the like, and the tool is used on the board. It is also common to use tools such as a waxer-buffer on relatively flat planar surfaces like the hood of an automobile. This type of tool requires substantially complete surface-to-surface contact between the working surface of the tool and the to-be-worked surface. For example, when using a waxer-buffer or an orbital sander, it is undesirable for there to be any appreciable angle between the two surfaces; if only the edges of the tool contact the surface, the resulting waxing, buffing, or sanding is uneven, and the to-be-worked surface could be damaged. Thus, it is convenient to be able to lay a to-be-worked surface flat on a table so that complete surface-to-surface contact may be made and maintained.
However, it is common to be in a situation where it is impossible to lay the to-be-worked surface down flat on a table. For example, the side doors of an automobile or the hull of a boat cannot be moved or re-oriented in any fashion. Similarly, if a wall of a room requires sanding or the like, it, too, cannot be re-oriented. One must orient the tool to contact such a surface completely and properly. When one re-orients a hand-held tool, the handles of the tool are typically oriented at an uncomfortable or inconvenient angle, because the handles are typically fixed with respect to the rest of the tool. Consequently, it is often difficult to hold a hand-held tool at an angle for any length of time. As a result, one is more likely to drop a hand-held tool in such an orientation, resulting in damage to the tool and the to-be-worked surface and risk of injury to the user.